1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to geodesic dome structures and more particularly to a structure having a star dome, star vault, and heptagonal panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The development of the geodesic dome structure by R. B. Fuller and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,235 has resulted in a number of designs of this type. The geodesic-type structure has a high strength-to-weight ratio and is highly stable in face of storms. The dome-type building provides a shell having the capability of very flexible use of the space. The majority of geodesic dome structures are formed from triangular panels joined together to produce various geometrical forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,940 to O'Connell et al, triangular panels are joined to form hexagonal units grouped to form a hexagonal dome portion. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,758 to Seaich, a similar structure is shown having hexagonal panels arranged to form an octagonal roof dome. Other six-sided panel constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,195 to Gunther. A structure based on a five-sided panel is described in two patents to Bergman, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,258,513 and 4,364,207. The majority of the known geodesic dome structures require the addition of eaves or "eye brows" to protect window and door openings. The present invention is based on a combination of 3, 4, and 7-sided panels and provides an eave structure without the necessity of add-ons.